Portable drug delivery devices are used for the administration of a drug that is suitable for self-administration by a patient. A drug delivery device is especially useful in the shape of a pen, which can be handled easily and kept everywhere available.
A type of drug delivery device is constructed to be refillable and reusable many times. A drug is delivered by means of a drive mechanism, which may also serve to set the dose or amount to be delivered.
DE 102 37 258 B4 describes a drug delivery device in the shape of an injection pen having a drive mechanism, which allows to deliver a plurality of different prescribed doses. The drive mechanism comprises elements which are rotated relatively to one another around a common axis.